


The Things That Tie Me to You

by Awritesomething



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Multiple points in time, Pregnancy, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritesomething/pseuds/Awritesomething
Summary: "Frances," Kevin repeated, testing out the syllables. "That's an older name."Madison frowned. "Do you not like it?"Kevin shook his head. "No, I do. But… where did it come from?"--The moments Madison and Frances shared in the past, and the ways they impact Madison still today.
Relationships: Kevin Pearson/Madison Simons, Madison Simons & Frances
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	The Things That Tie Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So when I said I was going to be Frances's #1 fan I was not lying, and now I have 10k words to prove it, haha. Basically the premise of this fic is to show the impact Frances had on Madison's life through specific moments and how those moments still affect Madison in the present in terms of her decisions/mindset, her relationship with Kevin, etc. In true TIU fashion, there are multiple points in time explored, and while I did consider uploading a section per week, I honestly think it's meant to be read all at once so I posted it all at once!
> 
> Please let me know what you think and enjoy!

**April 1994**

"I can't do it." 

"Why not?" asked Frances. She stood on the sidewalk next to Madison, her curled grey hair visible beneath her sun hat. 

"Grandma!" Madison crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip. "I can't ride with only two wheels. I think we should put the training wheels back on." She grabbed Frances's arm and began tugging her in the direction of her garage.

Frances laughed, pulling Madison back to her. "I thought you wanted to learn how to ride before the summer."

Madison shook her head, her blonde pigtails flying wildly. "Yeah, before I saw how crazy this is. Cars have four wheels, so bikes need four wheels. It's just science."

"That's why you need to learn how to balance," Frances explained. "After you practice it will be just like riding with four wheels."

"Promise?" Madison seemed uncertain as she picked her bike up from the grass. The pink streamers on the ends of the handlebar swayed with the breeze. 

Frances nodded. "Yep, before you know it you'll be riding up and down the street like a pro." Madison began to climb onto her bike yet Frances held out a hand to stop her. "Helmet!" 

Madison sighed, taking her helmet from where it hung around the handlebar. She placed it on her head and clicked the buckle. "You'll stay with me the whole time, right?" 

"I will." 

Frances held the bike steady and Madison climbed onto it. Immediately, Madison began to sway. 

"Oh, no!" she said, struggling to hold the handlebar still.

"Put your feet on the ground, Madison." Frances tapped her left knee. 

"Oh," Madison said, giggling. She moved her feet to the ground. " _Now_ , I'm ready."

"I'm going to push you forward a little, and then you put your feet on the pedals and start pedaling, okay?" 

Madison nodded. When Frances took a step, Madison moved her feet into position. She began to push down on the pedals. 

Together, they moved at a snail's pace. Frances held one side of the handlebar and kept her other hand at Madison’s back. As her bike rolled on slowly, Madison felt every bump on the sidewalk. Frances began to struggle to hold her up. 

"You have to pedal a little faster," said Frances. 

Madison did, and soon Frances was walking at triple the speed. They had now passed the length of two houses.

"You're doing great, Madison." As they reached the end of a fourth house, Frances was nearing a jog. 

It was then Frances let go. 

"Keep pedaling!"

Madison panicked. She stopped pedaling, and her bike veered to the right. Seconds later, she tumbled into the grass. 

"Are you okay?" asked Frances, crossing over to Madison. 

Tears formed in Madison's eyes. She rolled her pants up to her knees but found no scrapes. "You let go!" she said, looking up at Frances.

Frances smiled gently. "I had to. I can't run as fast as I used to." 

Madison's lip wobbled. She watched the spokes of her bike wheels slow to a stop. "But you said you'd stay with me."

With some difficulty, Frances lowered herself to sit next to Madison on the grass. "You were going too fast for me to keep up."

Madison eyed Frances skeptically. "I still think you can run really fast. And I'm really, really fast, so I would know! I can even run faster than Tommy and he's the fastest boy in my class." 

Frances wiped a stray tear from Madison's cheek. "I don't think so, Maddie. You were doing really good, but next time you just have to keep going. Do you want to try again?"

"Again?" Madison's eyes widened. "But I can't do it without you. I can't do it alone."

Frances shook her head. "You won't be alone. I'll be with you always, just not right beside you." 

Madison plucked a piece of grass from the ground. She began to tear it apart, yet said nothing. Across the street, one of Frances’s neighbors could be seen trimming their shrubs. 

"I'll only be a few steps behind." Frances patted Madison's leg. "But before you know it you'll be riding all by yourself. You're a strong girl. You can do it." 

"I am?" Madison tilted her head thoughtfully. She then pushed back her sleeve and curled her arm. "Are my muscles really big, Grandma?"

Frances laughed. "They sure are!" 

Madison giggled. "Okay," she said, standing up from the ground. "I think I'm going to try again." She began to pick up her bike before Frances beckoned her back over. 

"Can you use your strong muscles to help your grandma up?" 

Madison nodded, moving to help Frances stand. When she was up, Frances brushed the dirt from her pants and then picked the bike up. After she took hold of the handlebar and seat, Madison climbed onto it. 

"Ready?" asked Frances. 

"Ready," confirmed Madison.

Frances gave her a light push, and she began to pedal. "You're doing great!" 

Madison pedaled faster, and Frances quickened her pace.

Once they passed a second house, Frances let go.

This time, Madison kept pedaling. Although she gripped the handlebar so tight her knuckles turned white, she kept the bike steady. "I'm doing it! Do you see me?"

"I see you!" Frances called from behind. 

Madison laughed, enjoying the wind on her face and the way the houses she passed turned to a blur. She looked down and watched as her wheels rolled over a faded hopscotch one of the neighborhood kids had drawn.

After passing a fifth house, she began to near the end of the street. 

"When you get up to my mailbox, make sure you—" 

But Madison did not hear a word Frances said. Instead, when she saw the flowerbed that marked the start of Frances's yard, she took her feet off the pedals and placed them on the ground. The bottoms of her sneakers scraped against the sidewalk. At the speed she was going, she could not hold the bike steady. She rolled right into Frances's red and purple tulips with a bumpy stop. 

"—brake," Frances finished. 

Madison jumped off her bike and it crashed to the sidewalk. Bending down, she picked up a red tulip. It was snapped clean in half at its stem. "Sorry, Grandma." She offered Frances the tulip when she came close enough. "I didn't mean to run over your flowers but I forgot how to stop and then it was already too late and—"

"It's alright," said Frances, taking the tulip from Madison. "But next time make sure you use your brakes, okay?" 

"Okay." Madison frowned. "Will the flowers grow again?" 

Frances hesitated. "Not this year. But we can put the broken ones in a vase with some water." Frances placed a hand on Madison's shoulder. "Does that sound good?" 

"Yeah, and I can help too! I love flowers." Madison smiled and began twirling in a circle. She then threw her arms around Frances's waist, her helmet bumping her arm. "Thank you for helping me." 

Frances hugged Madison back. "I knew you could do it. And you did it all by yourself too."

"I did. But do you know why I could do it, Grandma?" Madison pulled back to look up at Frances.

"Why?"

Madison grinned. "Because I had you!"

* * *

**February 2020**

Madison was used to doing things on her own. She had since she was eighteen, and although it had been hard at first—after a while she didn't stop to think who could come with her or who she could confide in. After a while, the only person she needed was herself. 

That's why Madison didn't call anyone before she dropped a pregnancy test into her grocery store basket. 

The test now sat on her bathroom counter, the loading screen showing no sign of ending. Whether Madison wanted it to come up positive or negative—she didn't even want to think about it. Becoming a mother was always something she had dreamed of. But no one wished for pregnancy to arise from a one-night stand. The keyword in that phrase was _one_ **.** Madison's hook-up with Kevin was a one-time thing. Maybe at a point that night she had wondered if there was a chance for something more, but the next day it became all the more apparent who Kevin was. Sure, he was Kate's brother. Yet even more than that, Kevin was a famous actor. He could go wherever he wanted and have whoever he wanted whenever. Why would he want her? Why would he want _this_? 

Madison's phone rang, startling her. She reached across the counter, knocking over her can of dry shampoo in the process. The can tumbled to the tiled floor just as Madison picked her phone up to see who was calling. _Kate_.

Madison took a deep breath, her hand hovering over the screen. Just when she was sure her phone would send Kate to voicemail, curiosity got the best of her and she decided to pick up. 

"Hey, Kate!" Madison pressed her phone to her ear, forcing as much cheer as possible into her voice. 

"Oh, hey! I wasn't sure if you were going to pick up. Are you home?" Kate said.

"Yeah! I am. I'm just—" Madison reached down and picked up the can of dry shampoo from the floor. "I'm just cleaning the bathroom." 

"Is now not a good time? I can call back." 

Madison bit her lip, glancing at the pregnancy test. "No, now's fine."

"Okay well, I just wanted to let you know I got your email with your ideas for Jack's birthday party. I showed Toby the pictures and we definitely want to do a balloon archway. We were thinking it'd look good where you enter the living room from the kitchen?"

"That'd be a good spot." 

"And maybe in the rainbow color scheme? He's only going to be one so I don't think we want to pick out anything too specific."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Madison took a shaky breath. 

Kate paused. "Are you okay? You're normally so excited about this kind of stuff." 

"Yeah, of course. It's just… It's been a long day." Madison ran a hand through her hair. "Do you know when the party is going to be?"

Kate paused before responding, but to Madison's relief, she didn't press further. "The first Saturday of March," she eventually said. "So not his actual birthday, but that way Randall, Beth, and the girls will have some time to fly in." 

"Who... who else is coming?" Madison leaned up against the bathroom counter.

"The usual. My mom, Miguel..." 

"Is Kevin going to be there?" 

Kate seemed surprised by the question. "Of course Kevin will be there."

Madison glanced down at the screen of the test. _Pregnant_. Her eyes filled with tears and she blinked them back. 

"Is that what's going on?" Kate asked. "Sure, the thought of you and my brother is… weird. But I could never be mad at you for that, Madison."

Madison sniffled and quickly cleared her throat. "No, that's not it. I swear I'm fine. I think it's just all the cleaning chemicals getting into my head, you know? I really need to find some natural alternatives but there are just so many options and—"

"Madison," said Kate, interrupting her. "If there's something going on..."

"I'm—" Her tears were flowing freely now and she wiped her sleeve under her nose. "Is it okay if I call you back tomorrow? I'm just really tired." 

"Sure," said Kate hesitantly. "But please call if you need anything, okay?" 

"I will," Madison said. After they exchanged goodbyes, she ended the call. 

Madison set her phone down and picked up the pregnancy test. She stared at the screen as if the result could change. With every passing second, reality became more apparent. This was really happening. 

Flipping the bathroom light off, Madison set down the test and crossed into her bedroom. Trading the bathroom mirror for another, she stood in front of the mirror that sat on the dresser opposite her bed. She placed her hands on her stomach, trying to believe there was a baby growing inside her. 

Cautiously, she met the gaze of her reflection in the mirror. Her tears had slowed but her eyes and nose were still red. Dropping her gaze to her stomach again, her attention caught on one of the framed photos atop her dresser. 

In a gold frame stood a grinning, seven-year-old Madison next to her bike. Madison's grandmother stood just behind her with her hands resting on Madison's shoulders. 

The photo was a reminder she hadn't always been alone. While Madison now had Kate, there was no easy way to tell someone you were pregnant from a one-night stand with their brother. And without Kate, Madison had no one. 

Fresh tears ran down her face and Madison tried to imagine what Frances would say. Most of all, Madison knew Frances would be able to see through her worries. Instead of letting Madison dwell on what others would think, she would have asked her what _she_ wanted. Fortunately for Madison, that question was the simplest one of all.

She wanted to be a mother. 

Madison picked up the frame, memories flooding back of tulips and tea and all of the times she had persevered when she thought it impossible. 

It had been years now since Frances had told her, yet if Frances believed Madison was strong then, she knew she was strong now.

And with that, Madison realized maybe she wasn't truly alone after all. 

* * *

**October 2001**

Madison threw open the front door. "Grandma?" she called. She kicked off her shoes and they smacked against the linoleum floor.

She turned down the hall and into the living room. The television was off, but the light coming from the kitchen illuminated the unfinished crochet blanket and stack of gardening magazines that sat on the couch. Following the light, she then entered the kitchen. "Are you—" 

"Oh, hi Maddie! I didn't know you were coming over." Frances sat at the table by the window, a crossword puzzle in front of her. She wore a soft bathrobe, her hair rolled in pink curlers. On a normal day, the sight would have amused Madison.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go," Madison said, plopping down in the chair opposite of Frances.

Frances set down her pencil. "Is something wrong?"

“Yeah.” Madison sighed. "Tyler and I broke up." 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Frances reached for Madison's hand. "He seemed like such a nice boy." 

"He broke up with me for Jessica." 

Frances frowned. "Forget I said that then. Should I get the shovel?" 

Madison cracked a small smile that quickly faded. "I don't think so. But do you know what he said? In his own words, Jessica is prettier, smarter, and more fun." Madison brushed a piece of her hair from her face. "And the first thing I thought was that can't be true. I'm the funnest person I know!"

"That's right."

"But then my mom came home. She said, 'well, Jessica is in all the advanced classes, isn't she? And she made competitive cheer squad a year before you.'"

Frances sighed deeply. "She shouldn't have said that." 

"Why? Because it's not nice?" Madison gripped the edge of the table. "Nothing my mom said isn't true."

Frances shook her head. "Because none of those things should matter."

"But that's the problem." Madison winced. "They still do."

Frances paused, choosing her next words carefully. "I know that as your grandma, there's nothing I can say to change the fact it feels that way. And while I can tell you that you are smart, and you are pretty, that still won't erase the things other people have told you either. But I can tell you that to the right person—those things won't even matter."

Madison wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her crewneck before her tears could fall. "Like with Grandpa?" 

"Mhmm," Frances said with a nod. Just then, the tea kettle whistled. Frances stood up from the table slowly, placing her hand flat on the table to push herself up. "Would you like some tea?" 

Madison shook her head. "Tea is gross." 

Frances smiled. "That's because you don't put enough honey in it."

"I guess I'll have a little bit then." Madison watched Frances walk to the stove a few paces away. "Do you need help?" 

"Oh, no. Thank you, though." Frances took two mugs down from the cupboard. She poured hot water into both mugs and added a tea bag and a spoon to each. Slipping the bottle of honey she kept on the counter under her arm, she carried the mugs to the table. 

"Thank you," said Madison, taking one of the mugs. 

Frances sat back down. When Frances kept her hand wrapped around her own mug, Madison's eyes drifted to her wedding ring. The ring was simple yet elegant, made up of a thin gold band and a teardrop-shaped diamond. 

"How did you know Grandpa was the one?" Madison asked.

Frances leaned back in her chair. "I think I felt it before I knew it. We were counselors at the same summer camp for over two years before he asked me on a date. I always thought he was cute—funny too, just don't ever tell Grandpa I said that. But I never thought of him as more than a friend."

"So what changed?" Madison swirled the spoon around in her mug. 

"We got stuck on a canoe in the rain." Frances laughed. "We were both soaked and shivering. But he didn't complain once. He rowed us back to the docks, and after he had walked me back to my cabin, the only thing he said was 'same time tomorrow?'"

Madison smiled. "And then you kissed, right?" 

Frances shook her head. "Not quite yet. But that was when I realized someone who could turn a rainstorm into a good day was someone I wanted to spend my life with." 

Madison pulled her mug closer, steam still rising from it. "I want that."

A trace of a smile crossed Frances's lips. "There's no need to rush it. You've just started high school. Maybe you'll meet someone in two years, maybe in seventeen. But he'll be worth the wait, and in the meantime, you have a lot more life to live." 

Frances removed her tea bag and poured a large amount of honey into her mug. Madison followed suit. When she began to add the honey, Frances waved her hand for Madison to put more. 

"This is a lot of honey," said Madison, her eyes wide.

"It's okay, honey is good for you."

Madison laughed. "But this much?"

Frances shrugged. "It is delicious." 

Madison stirred her tea. She took a sip, and to her surprise, it did taste good. 

"I don't think Mom and Dad are happy together like you and Grandpa are," Madison said, frowning.

"Why not?" 

"My mom will complain my dad's always gone on business trips and then when he's home all they do is argue. Most of the time about me…" 

Frances took a sip of her tea. "It’s not your fault. Your mother has never been easily satisfied. She's been like that a long time, long before you were born." 

Madison sighed. "I just wish I could be enough for her. Last week I woke up late and I almost left for school with my hair unbrushed. She threw a fit and it turned into this whole thing about how I need to try harder and how I'm a ‘reflection’ of the family." 

"I'll talk to her." Frances set her mug down. 

Madison shrugged. "You don't need to, she's only like that sometimes." 

Frances nodded slightly, but Madison had a feeling her mother would still be getting a phone call. Madison's mother could be a confusing person. One day she was in the front row of Madison's ballet recital, and the next she was suggesting Madison deserved to be broken up with. 

"You don't need your mother or even a boy to say you are for it to be true, but I want to know you are enough, Maddie." Frances took Madison's hand and squeezed it. "And I hope the people you find in life will know that too."

"Thank you," Madison said softly. "I hope I'm like you when I'm older. I— I don't want to be like Mom. But I want to be like you.

"You do?" Frances smiled, stirring her tea. "Well, then I suppose it's time you start stocking up on honey."

* * *

**May 2020**

Eventually, Madison did tell Kevin.

At Jack's birthday party—which hadn't been much of a party by the time she arrived—she told him she was pregnant. She told him he was the father. 

Understandably, Kevin had been surprised by the news. For a moment, Madison even worried he'd faint. Yet to her relief, he did not. And a few moments later, he told her he was _all in_.

A week later, she invited Kevin to her fourth doctor's appointment. Although Dr. Mason was over twenty minutes late thanks to his partner being out sick, Kevin didn't complain once. He sat next to her in the waiting room, bouncing his leg and rambling about how he already planned to talk to his agent, Brian, about scheduling around Madison's tentative due date. 

When they finally got into the examination room, Kevin had nodded along to everything Dr. Mason said. He held Madison's hand when they heard the babies' heartbeats (she was having _twins_ ) for the first time. It was only after Dr. Mason left the room that Madison realized he had never let go. 

Then in April, Madison offered Kevin her guest room. He had been spending most of his time at her house anyway, so it seemed like the logical thing to do. The room wasn't much either—more of an office turned storage room, turned occasional guest room. But Kevin took it without a moment of consideration. 

Now, Madison sat alone on her bed reading about sleep training newborns. It was only eight o'clock, and she was torn between going to sleep early or making the most of the quiet evening when according to chapter three, evenings would eventually become everything but. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow appear where she had left her bedroom door ajar. The shadow disappeared only to reappear seconds later. She set down her book, slipping her bookmark between the pages before closing it.

"Is there a ghost haunting my hallway, or is that you, Kevin?" Madison asked aloud. 

The door opened a few more inches and Kevin poked his head into the room. "Can I come in?" 

"Sure." 

Kevin opened the door fully, shutting it behind him after he entered the room. "I made you some tea," he said, drawing Madison's attention to the _#1 Mama_ mug in his hand. 

The mug was a gift from Kate. Although Madison had been extremely nervous to tell her she was pregnant, Kate had been nothing but thrilled ever since—giving Madison advice at all hours of the day and going on about all the fun mom activities they could do together. 

"Oh, thank you!" Madison smiled as Kevin handed her the mug. "Did you add—" 

"Honey? Yeah, a _lot_." 

Madison laughed. "It's good that way." 

"Is it?" Kevin climbed onto the bed to lean beside her against the rattan headboard. "I'm not a big tea drinker."

"Spend more time with me and I promise you'll eventually be hooked." 

Kevin laughed. "Maybe."

Silence fell over the room, and Madison took a sip of her tea. The tea was the perfect temperature, and she was pleased to find it tasted just like it did when she made it.

Taking another sip, she placed her free hand atop her growing belly. She tried to avoid the thought that this was the first time they'd both been on her bed since that day back in January. 

"What do you think we're having?" Kevin asked, breaking the silence. He smoothed his hand over her floral comforter. 

"Hmm?"

"The genders, I mean." Kevin nodded in the direction of Madison's belly. 

Madison looked from her belly to Kevin. "When I had lunch with Kate yesterday, she said two boys." 

"Really?" Kevin laughed. "That's funny because I've been thinking it's two girls. What do you think, though?" 

Madison moved her hand in a circular motion over her belly. "I think it's a boy and girl." 

"Like me and Kate."

Madison smiled. "Yep, just like their dad and aunt." She took another sip of tea. 

Kevin rolled up his sleeves. "Have you thought of any names yet? I've been trying, but it turns out the best way to remind yourself of every person you've ever met that you don't like is to have a baby." 

"You're not wrong." Madison laughed. "I feel like my whole life I've been adding to my imaginary list of baby names and yet now that I'm actually pregnant it's so much harder."

"And we have _two_ to name."

"I know! We'll be doing double of everything for the rest of our lives." Madison paused to drink her tea. "If we have a girl, though… I know I want her to be named Frances." 

"Frances," Kevin repeated, testing out the syllables. "That's an older name." 

Madison frowned. "Do you not like it?" 

Kevin shook his head. "No, I do. But… where did it come from?" 

"It was my grandmother's name." 

"Oh." 

"She died a long time ago now. But, in some ways she was all that I had back then." 

Kevin shifted closer to Madison so that their arms were touching. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he said softly. 

"No, it's okay. It's just, my parents weren't always there for me when I was growing up. But she always was." Madison bit her lip, setting the mug on her nightstand. "But what about you? Is there anyone you'd want to name them after?" 

"Hmm. I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. Kate's already used Jack."

“Yeah.”

“But if we have two girls, we could name one after my mom." Kevin scratched his face. "Frances and Rebecca? You know, I think that actually sounds really nice." 

"It does! It sounds sweet." Madison bumped her arm into Kevin's. "What about for a boy? I've been having trouble coming up with boy names." 

Kevin thought for a moment. "Maybe… maybe Nicholas. After my uncle."

"Your Uncle Nicky?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah. He's been through a lot, but he's made it through. And maybe in that way, I see a lot of myself in him. But he means a lot to me. I think he's someone I'd like to honor." 

"So Frances and Nicholas if it's a girl and a boy." Madison smiled. "Or maybe Frannie and Nick for short?"

"Yeah, I like that. And hey, we'd be set even if we have two boys or two girls." Kevin shrugged. "Frances could be for a boy or girl." 

"It could." 

A comfortable silence settled over the room and Madison looked up to meet Kevin's eyes. She suddenly became all the more aware of how close they were sitting, shoulder to shoulder. Without intending to, her eyes fell to his lips. He then tilted his head towards hers. 

"Kevin, don't," she said softly.

Kevin shifted away from Madison. "I'm sorry, I—" 

Madison shook her head. "You don't have to apologize."

Kevin frowned, searching her face. 

"I just," she said quietly, "I don't want you to think you have to do this for them." 

"What?" Kevin looked at her in confusion before realization crossed his features. "You think… you think I'm only here for the babies."

Madison nodded slightly yet did not meet his gaze. 

"I promise that's not why, Madison." Kevin moved so that he was sitting in front of her. He rested one of his hands on her knee. "Maybe the babies led me to you. But they're not the only reason I'm here. They're not the reason I'm falling for you." 

Madison glanced up at Kevin, part of her face obscured by her hair. "You're falling for me?"

"I am. And I think if I'd taken the time to see you before when you were already right in front of me, it would have happened a long time ago. But now that I have seen you, I can't look away."

When Madison remained quiet, Kevin continued. "Maybe it's because of the way you always put others before yourself even if you deserve nothing more than to be taken care of too. Or maybe it's because I've never met someone who understands me like you do. It seems like you know what I'm thinking just by one look at my face. I've never had that." 

Madison smiled softly. "Is that all?"

Kevin laughed. "Maybe.. maybe it's because you put a concerning amount of honey in your tea." 

Madison laughed, and he moved his hand to cup her face. His palm was warm against her skin. 

"Can I tell you something?" Madison whispered.

Kevin nodded. 

"I think I'm falling for you too." 

* * *

**March 2005**

Over the past year, Madison had become familiar with the insides of hospitals. They were all indistinguishable from one another with the same long hallways, waxed floors, and scent of cleaner. This one, of course, was no different. 

Madison passed a nurse stationed behind the information desk. She didn't miss the way the nurse's gaze brushed over her and then past her, likely wondering if she had a parent with her. Although she was eighteen now, for better or for worse Madison barely looked old enough to drive. 

She turned down a hallway, scanning the numbers on the doors as she walked by them. She narrowly avoided bumping into a janitor's cart and tightened her grip on the vase and thermos she carried. Near the end of the hallway, she found room 214. 

For a moment, Madison stood in the doorway. The lights were dim and the television was off, leaving the sun filtering through the window the primary source of light in the room. There was a bed up against the left wall, where someone lay beneath a blanket. Their socked feet poked out near the blanket's edge.

Madison stepped into the room and pulled a plastic chair up to the side of the bed with her foot. The chair made a terrible scraping noise as she moved it, and the person beneath the blanket began to stir. 

"Those are pretty." Frances pulled the blanket back from her face, squinting up at the vase of tulips in Madison's hand. Her hair was wispy and unbrushed, unlike the curls she normally wore.

"Hi, Grandma," said Madison, smiling faintly. She set the vase of tulips on the bedside table. She then lifted up the thermos she held in her other hand. "I brought you some tea. I thought you might like it more than what they have in the cafeteria." 

"Oh, thank you." Frances moved to sit up, and Madison held out a hand to stop her. 

"You don't have to get up. Just try and rest, okay?"

Frances nodded, and Madison tried not to dwell on how quickly their roles had reversed within the past week. 

"How are you feeling? I heard—"

Your mother visited last night," said Frances at the same time. 

"Oh." Madison pressed her lips together. "I didn't know that." 

"She wasn't able to stay for too long." Frances paused, the faint beeping of the machine she was hooked up to the only sound in the room. "But she did tell me you got your letter in the mail?”

Madison nodded, moving her hair behind her ears. “Yeah, for UCLA. I got it a couple of days ago.” 

Frances began to cough, and Madison offered her the tea again. When Frances shook her head, Madison set the thermos on the table for later.

"Are you excited?" Frances asked once her coughing subsided. 

Madison shrugged. "I guess."

Frances frowned. "I thought that was where you wanted to go." 

"I don't know.” Madison waved her hand absently. “I’ve applied for programs that are more local too. I was thinking that maybe after everything, it’d be better if I stay close.”

“Maddie, don't listen to what your mother says." 

"What?" 

“That’s exactly what your mother told me she thought last night.”

Madison bit her lip. "She makes some good points, though. I've never been on my own. And if I stay local I might still be able to apply for this one cheer scholarship." 

Frances raised her eyebrows. "Is it you or your mother that wants you to do cheerleading again?"

"Mom brought it up, yet it makes sense, doesn't it? I took some time off but if I start training again, I still have experience going all the way back to middle school.”

"Is that what you want, though?" Frances sighed. "Your mother pushed you to be many things, so don't let her keep you from who you want to become.” 

“I’m not.”

“Then why not California?”

“Because…” Madison pinched the skin of her palm with her fingers. “What if I can’t do it alone.”

Frances smiled softly. "You can."

"But what if… what if I can't do it without _you_." Madison’s eyes fell to the jumble of wires surrounding Frances that measured her every breath. The last Madison's mom had told her, the doctors didn't believe the new meds they gave Frances were working. It was no longer just being alone in California that scared Madison. It was the prospect of being alone in the world.

"You'll be okay."

"You're all that I have, though," Madison said, her voice breaking. “I can’t…” She blinked back tears. _I can’t lose you_ , she thought _._

“You’ll still have me." Frances held out her hand and Madison took it. The light caught on the diamond of the wedding ring she still wore even after her husband had died two years ago. 

Madison wiped her eyes with her free hand.

"It won’t be the same, but I’ll be with you always.” Frances squeezed her hand. "I love you, Madison. I want you to know and remember that." 

"I love you, too." 

"So can I tell you what I think?" 

Madison nodded hesitantly. 

"I think you should go to California. I know your mother wants you to stay, but who you want to be does not have to be the person she pictures. Okay?" 

"Okay." Madison took a breath and exhaled. 

“Is that what you want? It’s okay if it’s not, too.”

"That is still what I want. To go to California." 

"Good. It's good for you to get out of this town. That's why your grandpa and I spent every summer we could the road." Frances smiled. "There was something special about waking up and knowing you wouldn't be in the same place or be the same person when you went to sleep." 

"Didn't you ever miss home, though?"

Frances coughed. "With your grandpa I never did," she said eventually. "But even if you're on your own, there's something special about that too. You'll find pieces of yourself in the strangers you meet and places you see." 

"I've…” Madison smiled faintly. “I’ve always wanted to see Japan."

"You should go! You might not be able to get there by a camper, though." Frances laughed.

Madison smiled more fully. "I think you might be right." 

Frances squeezed her hand again before releasing it. “If it’s what you want, see the whole world, Madison. Follow your dreams, fall in love—all that stuff. Okay?”

Madison nodded. 

“Don’t just survive, but live too.”

* * *

**August 2020 **

"You don't have to do this." 

Madison looked up at Kevin. "It's too late now, Kevin. We're already at the door." 

Kevin shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, those bushes back there are pretty tall. They'd never see us." 

"It's okay," Madison insisted. "I’m ready. And it's just one visit. You meet them, we chat, and then we'll be back in the car and on our way to the cabin for _somebody's_ fortieth birthday party." 

Kevin grimaced. "Don't remind me."

Madison laughed. "You're not that old." She reached for the doorbell but Kevin grabbed her wrist to stop her. "What?"

"You… you do know that if this goes badly, it won't change anything, right?" He entwined his fingers with hers. "No matter what happens, you already have a family with us. With _me_."

Madison smiled. "I know." Putting her hands on his shoulders, she stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. “I love you,” she said softly.

Kevin smiled. “I love you, too.” 

Just as she was about to kiss him again, the door swung open.

"You're finally here!" 

Kevin and Madison sprang apart as Madison's mother stepped out onto the bricked patio. She wore a simple white shirt and white pants. With her fading blonde hair still cut to her shoulders, she looked no different than the last time Madison saw her nearly a year ago. 

While Madison felt her face heat, Kevin was the first to recover. 

"Hi, I'm Kevin," he said holding out his hand.

"Oh, I know you. You're the Manny." She shook Kevin's hand with both of hers. "You can call me Abby." 

Kevin moved closer to Madison when Abby finally let go of his hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you. I've—" 

But Abby had already turned to Madison. "Look at that bump! I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma."

"Hi, Mom." Madison smiled nervously. 

"I feel too young to be a grandma." Abby looked to Kevin. "Don't I look too young?" 

Kevin nodded awkwardly. "Yeah, uh—"

"How about we go inside?" Madison cut in. She reached for Kevin's arm, yet directed her question to her mother. 

Abby's head snapped to Madison as if she'd forgotten she was there. "Of course! Let's go in." She disappeared through the front doorway. "Robert, they're— Oh! There you are."

Stepping inside, Madison blinked as her eyes adjusted to the change in lighting. Once they did, she saw her father standing near the stairway banister. 

“Hi Madison,” Robert said, pulling her in for a quick hug. He was dressed in a tan polo shirt, and his salt and pepper hair was neatly combed. After releasing Madison, he turned to Kevin and shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” said Kevin.

Although this was the house Madison grew up in, she hadn’t been inside in years. On the rare occasion she did cross paths with her parents, they tended to opt for more public settings. Now, she found herself struck by the house's grandeur as if she was seeing it for the first time. The floors were white marble and the foyer ceiling was as tall as the second floor. 

“Should we sit?” asked Robert, directing everyone to the adjacent room. 

Madison nodded. “Sure.” Along with Kevin and her mother, she followed her father. As a kid she was only allowed in the formal living room when guests visited, but even then her mother still preferred that she kept off the white furniture. Now, she couldn't help but find it humorous she was considered a guest in the place she once called home.

“Can I get you two some coffee or anything?” Abby asked. 

Madison shook her head. “Oh, no thank you. I don’t drink coffee.”

Abby smiled at Madison. “Okay, but let me know if you change your mind.” She sat on one of the two couches next to Robert. Madison and Kevin took the couch opposite of them. 

An awkward silence settled over the room. Smoothing the wrinkles from her blue and floral maxi dress, Madison tried not to fidget. After she and Kevin had announced the pregnancy, her parents had offered their congratulations and expressed interest in meeting Kevin. That gave Madison hope today’s visit would go well.

Kevin cleared his throat. “So I heard, uh— you used to work with computer software?” he asked Robert. “My brother-in-law works in IT.”

Robert nodded. “I did! Sales to be exact.”

Abby placed her hand on Robert’s arm. “You worked there what… over thirty years?”

“Yep. Thirty-three.”

Madison turned to Kevin. “My dad, he traveled a lot for work. But you saw some pretty cool places, right?” she asked, turning back to Robert.

“Oh, yeah,” said Robert. “I did see some cool places, but of course most of my time was spent working. Your mom and I have been traveling more since I retired, though.”

“Yes!” said Abby, breaking in. “I’m sure you noticed my tan, but we just got back from Hawaii. It was beautiful!"

"It was. The beaches were really nice. Great for snorkeling."

"So nice," said Abby. "Yet there was an issue with our tickets and we had to fly economy on the way home. That was just awful! Never again.” 

“It was a bit tight," Robert agreed.

“Reminded me of being stuck in those campers with my parents.” Abby laughed. “Gosh, I’m glad those days are over.”

Madison frowned and Kevin glanced at her.

“I do a bit of traveling for work, too,” Kevin said, placing his hand on Madison's leg. “But I’m going to try to stay more local so I don't have to be away from her and the babies too long.”

Abby nodded knowingly. “Yes, because you’re an _actor_. I always wanted to be an actor but I just didn’t have the looks for it. Such a shame.”

Robert gave Abby a sideways glance before shrugging at Madison and Kevin. “What about you, Madison?" he asked. "Are you still working in marketing?”

“I am," she said. "I’m doing mostly freelance now. It’s really great with how flexible it is, so I’ll probably keep working after the twins are born." 

Abby frowned. “So you can work from anywhere and you’re still in California?"

"Yeah, I like it there."

"But all your family is here in Illinois!” 

Madison bit her lip. “Well, that’s not true,” she said, glancing at Kevin. 

"California is just so far away." Abby shook her head. "I've barely seen you at all this past year."

Madison hesitated, not wanting to get into an argument. “It’s not just that it’s far.”

"Then why don't you ever visit?"

"I don't know," Madison searched for an explanation that wouldn't upset her mother. "But you visit California a few times a year, right? Plus we pass through here on the way to his family's cabin. If you ever want to see the twins, I'm sure we can work something out."

"So you have the time to visit his family, but not your own?" Abby pursed her lips. "If you didn't move so far away to begin with, this wouldn't be an issue."

"It doesn't have to be an issue."

"Right, and it wouldn't be if you had stayed here in the first place."

Robert grimaced. “Now, let’s not start,” he said, directing his words to Abby.

Madison sighed. “Maybe I’d visit more if I felt like I could without you criticizing my every decision.”

Abby looked at Madison in exasperation. "When have I ever done that?"

"Just now."

"It's not criticism, you just never listen. I know what's best for you."

"Do you?" Madison took a deep breath and stood, feeling unwilling to continue the conversation. "Excuse me. I’m— I’m going to use the bathroom.” Kevin reached out a hand, his face laced with concern. She offered him a small smile. “I’m fine.” 

As Madison left the room, she could hear her father whispering something to her mother. She didn't actually have to use the bathroom, and instead just needed a break. Her relationship with her mother had been tense ever since she left home at eighteen, and Madison often found herself taking the role of peacekeeper. It was tiring, and over time she discovered the longer she was away from home, the more difficult it was to come back. 

Madison stopped in front of a gallery wall on the other side of the stairwell. Hung across the wall were over two dozen framed photographs. Her gaze traveled to a photo of her first day of kindergarten. Five-year-old Madison’s grin was wide as she showed off her sparkly backpack. Her blonde hair was cut to her chin, the shortest Madison ever had her hair until just a year ago when she decided to chop it again. Madison smiled, imagining her own children's first day of school.

Moving on, Madison studied a photograph of her sophomore year cheer squad. Just looking at the way she held herself in the photo, partially hidden behind her teammates with her arms crossed, she could tell there was a change in her demeanor from earlier photos. 

Looking back, Madison always found it surprising her parents hadn’t noticed something was off with her. But her dad had never been home, and as Madison had come to realize—her mother only ever saw the parts of her she wanted to. 

Madison turned away from the wall and made her way back to the sitting room. As she neared the stairs, she could hear the voices of her parents and Kevin. Before entering, she stopped behind the wall. 

“Why would you want that old thing?” came Abby’s voice. “I thought you were rich. Can’t you afford to get her a ring that's actually nice?”

“It’s not about the price or what I want," said Kevin. "It’s about what Madison deserves.”

“Well, I think she deserves something better.”

Kevin sighed. “She was really close with her grandmother. It’d mean a lot to her.”

“It’s always been about my mother with Madison," Abby scoffed. "Grandma said this, Grandma did that. I still have to wonder if she’s the one that convinced her to go to California. If it wasn’t for my mother we could have avoided this whole mess.”

“Abby,” warned Robert. 

“What mess?” said Kevin.

"Oh, it's nothing new. Maybe you've already realized this yourself, but Madison has never been the best at making her _life choices_."

"What?" Kevin’s voice was defensive.

“I'm just concerned. My daughter is having babies with a man she’s not even married to halfway across the country."

“We’re both happy together.” 

"How long have you two even been dating?” 

"That doesn't matter." 

“Says who? You?" Abby asked. "I remember the headlines. Shouldn't I be concerned for my grandchildren growing up with an _alcoholic_ father?”

“That’s enough,” Madison shouted. Everyone looked up as she entered the room. When she neared the couch, Kevin stood. 

“ _This_ ,” she said, gesturing broadly. “This is why I don’t come to visit. You’ve been this way my entire life and I don’t have to put up with it.”

Robert looked to Madison and was about to speak before Abby cut him off.

“Put up with what?” said Abby. “Look at yourself, Madison. What are you doing with your life?”

“I’m doing what I want. Believe it or not, I like California. I like my job. I have friends there. _Family_. And if you can’t accept that, you won’t be a part of it anymore.”

“You don’t know what you want. You don’t know what’s good for you.”

Madison raised her eyebrows. “That's what you think? You only know what you want, and when I don’t fit that image you make sure I know it. I almost,” Madison lowered her voice. “I almost died when I was seventeen and you didn’t even notice how bad I was getting. It took me almost _dying_ , for you to see how things really were. I was not your perfect daughter then, and I don't want to be now."

Kevin placed his hand on Madison’s lower back. “Come on, let’s go,” he said quietly.

“That’s fine, you two go and we’ll see how long this lasts.” Abby laughed. “Madison could never keep a boy growing up.”

Madison felt Kevin’s hand fall from her back. 

“You know,” said Kevin. “I was worried about making a good first impression or whatever, but I’m just going to say what everyone’s thinking. _You should stop talking._ You're only making things worse.”

Abby tilted her head in surprise.

“Madison has given you this last chance to be a part of her life. To be a part of the lives of your grandchildren. But you haven’t listened to a word she's said. She— She’s the most special person I’ve ever met. It’s a shame you can’t see what I do.” Kevin put his arm around Madison’s shoulders. “She may not be enough for you, but she’s more than enough for me and everyone else that loves her for who she actually is.”

Abby said nothing as Madison and Kevin left the room. Just as Madison was about to open the front door, Robert called out to her.

“Madison, wait,” he said. Madison turned to look at him, and Robert placed a hand on her arm. “I’m sorry. I should have said something more to stop her but… but you know how your mother can be.”

Madison nodded. This was the way things always went. Her mother blew up, and her father tried to smooth things over much too late.

Robert glanced at Madison’s belly. “Maybe, maybe I can call you sometime?”

“Yeah, sure.” Madison offered him a small smile. “That’d be fine.”

Kevin opened the door, and Madison stepped outside the house. 

“Kevin, um, if you wouldn’t mind waiting a moment,” said Robert. Kevin and Madison both stopped to look at him. “No, Madison you can go on. I just wanted to say something really quick.”

“Yeah, okay.” Kevin glanced at Madison, shrugging. “I’ll catch up in a second, just meet me in the car.” He handed her the keys. 

Madison left Kevin and walked down the driveway to his car. When she reached it, she unlocked the passenger door and got inside. The leather seats were hot from the sun. She leaned over the center console to turn the key in the ignition. Once the car was on, she turned up the air conditioning. 

After close to ten minutes, Kevin finally slid into the driver’s seat. 

“Hey, what took so long?” Madison asked, watching as Kevin buckled his seatbelt. 

Kevin glanced at her. “Oh, your dad just wanted to talk for a bit.”

“About what?”

“Um—” Kevin shrugged. “He just kind of apologized again. Also said he’d like to meet the babies when they’re born if that’s okay.”

Madison nodded. “Oh. I’m sure we could do that.”

“I’m sorry things didn’t go better, Madison,” he said, studying her face. “You deserve better than to be treated like that.”

“It’s okay.” Madison moved to buckle her own seat belt. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. It was stupid of me to think she’d be any different.”

Kevin shook his head. “It’s not stupid to expect the bare minimum from your mom.”

“You're right... It's just that it could have been nice to have her in the babies’ lives if things were different.” She rested her hands atop her belly. “But maybe my dad can still be, we can see how things go.”

“Yeah, we can do that.” 

“Thanks for asking about the ring, though," Madison added. "I didn’t think my mom would make such a big deal about it, but at least you tried.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Kevin said, not quite meeting her eyes. He turned to adjust the rearview mirror, only to move it back to the spot it was before he touched it.

“Kevin?”

“What?” he asked, hesitantly turning to look at her.

“Thank you for coming with me.”

Kevin smiled softly. “Of course.”

* * *

**December 2020**

"How long is this going to take?" Madison asked. She reached down to tie the laces of her snow boots. 

"Not that long," said Kevin. He stood next to her at the front door of the cabin. When Madison stood, he helped her into her coat.

"Can't we do this tomorrow? The twins will be awake soon." 

"The twins are fine. Now's a perfect time." Kevin nodded his head in the direction of the living room. There, Miguel and Rebecca sat on the couch, holding Frannie and Nick respectively. On a whim, Kevin had suggested they spend the holidays at the cabin with Miguel and Rebecca, and Madison had agreed, eager for the mini-vacation and free babysitting. 

"You should go, Madison!" Rebecca called. "It's so toasty in here with the fire, I don't think they'll be up any time soon." 

Madison gave Kevin a pointed look. "And it's cold outside."

Miguel craned his neck to look at Madison as best he could with Frannie in his arms. "You can take my hat. It's hanging right behind you."

Madison turned to look. On the coat rack beside the front door hung the biggest winter hat she had ever seen. Not only was it thick, but it was extremely fluffy too. 

"I'll be fine. But thank you!" 

Kevin laughed. "You don't like Miguel's hat?" He reached for it and put it on his own head. The brown ear flaps went past his chin. "I'll wear it. How does it look?" 

"I said Madison can wear it. Not you, Kevin," said Miguel.

Madison laughed, brushing the fluff of the hat's lining back from Kevin's eyes. "Maybe skip the hat." 

"Hat privileges revoked, huh." Kevin took the hat off and reached for his coat to put it on. As he zipped it up, Madison saw Miguel turn to Rebecca in the living room.

"Did you hear that? They don't like my hat," said Miguel.

"I bought you that hat!" Rebecca said, shifting Nick in her arms. "I have a matching one."

"Aren't they nice hats?"

"I like them. They keep my ears warm."

"Alright, you ready to go?" Kevin announced loudly, putting a pause to the conversation. He patted his coat pocket and then zipped it. 

Madison nodded.

"You kids have fun!" said Miguel. "We'll just be in here shopping online for new hats." 

Kevin laughed. "Make sure you get enough for all four of us. Madison and I want to match too." He opened the front door and placed his hand on Madison's back to usher her out. "We'll be back in a few." 

Once outside with the door shut, Kevin rubbed his hands over his arms. "It is kinda cold out here."

"Yeah, a bit." 

"Maybe I should go get the hat."

Madison laughed, tugging Kevin's arm to lead him down the porch steps. "You're ridiculous."

Kevin grabbed Madison's hand. "But that's why you love me, right?"

"Mhmm," Madison hummed. 

Together, they walked around the side of the cabin to the back. There was frost covering the grass, and their boots crunched the ground with every step. Above them, the sun was starting to set. The sky was a mix of purple, pink, and blue hues.

They walked past the back of the cabin, and Kevin led her up the grassy hill behind it. 

"So what do you think?" Kevin asked once they reached the top. 

Madison looked at the surrounding trees. "I think… it's a hill." 

Kevin laughed. "No, but do you think it's a good place?" 

She looked behind them and down the hill. "For your dad's house?" From where they stood, the back of the cabin and its porch were still visible. The porch lights were on, providing enough light for them as the sun continued its descent. 

"Yeah, but it'd be _our_ house. For us and the babies." 

Madison glanced at Kevin, and when she saw how excited he seemed, she couldn't help but smile. "I think it's a nice spot! I'm sure it'd be really pretty in the fall when the leaves change."

"Oh, for sure." Kevin stepped behind Madison, resting his hands on her shoulders. "But picture this: the house runs from that tree to about here," he explained by pointing. "The exterior of the house would be wood. And the windows would be huge. Like really tall, and there'd be a ton of them."

"So you can see the woods no matter what part of the house you're in."

"Exactly. I'm thinking we could do a long driveway in the front too. That way there'd be enough parking for when we have everyone over." 

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

"And there'd be plenty of room in the front or back to plant some flowers. You could have your garden." 

Madison looked at the surrounding land. She _could_ picture it. The twins rushing outside to play in the woods with their cousins in the summer, jumping in the leaves in the fall, and sitting inside with hot chocolate in the winter. They’d wake up every day in a place built just for them. "Let's do it."

"Really?" Kevin wrapped his arms around Madison. 

"Yeah!" Madison leaned her head back against his chest, looking up at him the best she could.

"Like, maybe in a couple of years we start building?" 

She shrugged under the weight of Kevin’s arms. "Why not now?" 

"I guess we could start now if that's what you want. We'd have to find a builder and all that stuff. But as soon as the snow melts…"

"We could start building in the spring, and be standing in the kitchen a year from now." 

"Or the living room." 

Madison laughed. "Or the living room." 

"But you're sure you want to start so soon? We could wait a couple of years if you want to stay in California longer."

"Kevin, it's not California I love. It's you." Madison smiled. "I'm ready whenever you are." 

"Alright, awesome. I'll start looking for companies we could go through then. I think Miguel said his house was a new build too, maybe he’ll know some people." 

Madison nodded. She looked up at the sky and noticed the moon was visible amid the sunset. 

"It's kinda funny, isn't it?" Kevin asked. "How time works." 

Madison furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Two years ago we met here at Kate's wedding. And now, here we are two years later planning this house together right in the same spot. I never would have thought this is where life would take me. But nothing in my life has ever felt more right."

"Same for me." Snow flurries were beginning to fall and Madison held out her hand to catch them.

"And almost thirty years ago, my dad sat down there and sketched this dream he had. A bigger house he and my mom could grow old together in. When he looked at this hill, he saw the future.”

Madison felt Kevin step back from her and immediately the cold air took his place.

“And you know what? I'm looking at the same thing right now, and never in my life has it looked so clear. Madison, when I look at you I see the future."

Madison turned to look for him. She found him behind her, down on one knee. 

"Oh—" she said, holding her hand over her mouth. 

Kevin smiled up at her, his eyes teary. "You're my future. And I want to make it official." He pulled a small box from his coat pocket and opened it to reveal a ring. "Madison, will you marry me?"

Madison wiped her own tears from her eyes. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you." 

Kevin stood and she tugged him towards her by his coat sleeves, hugging him tightly. 

"I love you, Madison," he said, his voice muffled against her hair. "I want you to be my wife, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I—"

Madison laughed, pulling slightly away from him. "I already said yes." She pulled him back towards her and pressed her lips to his. Kevin moved his hands to her face and deepened the kiss. 

When they separated, Kevin looked down at the small box he still held. "Oh! I almost forgot." As he moved to take the ring from the box, Madison froze in shock.

"Is that? No way." 

"Your grandmother's?" Kevin smiled. "It is." He held the box up for Madison to see. Nestled inside the velvet was Frances's ring. The thin gold band gleamed as if it had been recently polished, and the teardrop-shaped diamond looked exactly as she remembered it. 

"How did you—" Madison blinked back tears. "How did you get it? My mom was so adamant."

"It was your dad that helped me out, actually." Kevin grinned. "He gave it to me after you had gone out to the car. Basically said your mom would never even notice it was gone. It had sat untouched in the back of their closet ever since she got it."

A smile played at Madison's lips. "I knew you were acting weird."

"Really?" Kevin laughed. "I thought I was a pretty good liar. I'm not sure what that says about my acting career." 

Madison laughed. "It wasn't your best performance." She looked from Kevin to the ring. "I can't believe it." 

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? Kevin, I love it. It's perfect." 

Kevin smiled, taking the ring from the box. "You should try it on." 

Madison offered him her left hand and he gently took it. When he slid the ring onto her finger, the past and present collided all at once. 

She saw the petals of the tulips she crushed with her bike as a child, and the dried, fallen cherry blossoms she brought home from Japan to sprinkle on Frances's grave. 

She heard Frances’s soft laughter, the whistle of her kettle, and the sound of a steaming cup of tea being poured. 

She felt Frances’s hand on hers, and the words _I'll be with you always_ in her heart. 

In this moment, with Frances’s ring on her own finger shining beneath the moonlight, she realized these were the things that tied them. 

She thought _these are the things that tie me to you._  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
